Dying Happy
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: Taichi contemplates a past event that caused him to have a small bout of depression. As he's walking out of the park, he runs into a bit of an accident.... His own.


AN: This is another one of my older fanfics that I decided to edit. Considering it's the second one of two Digimon fanfics I have left on here, I figured I would edit it next. The characters are in their late teens, or early twenties, depending.

This is from Taichi's point of view.

Warnings: Angst, implied death

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon 01. I don't own the characters.

Dying Happy

I sat there, and watched the two make-out in the corner at Mimi's party. Figures that Yamato would get Mimi—just about everyone thought that those two were meant to be, just as they thought about me and Sora. Let me tell you though, I didn't have any feelings for Sora.

That scene was a bit over two months ago, and Yamato and Mimi are still going out to this day, much to my discomfort. I wish I knew what it is that she sees in him. Yamato knows that something's bothering me; he just doesn't know what yet. When he finds out, he's going to be pissed. He has asked me himself what I would do if he went out with someone that I liked. Me, like the idiot I was back then, told him that the fact that we would ever like the same girl would nearly be impossible. Just shows how much I knew back then; he had to have been after Mimi the whole time. He might have even known that I had liked her, too.

My sister, Hikari, knows about this little 'love-triangle' between me, Yamato, and Mimi, and she keeps telling me that their relationship isn't going to last too long. I don't believe her. Mimi told me that she was in love with Yamato. Just great, add another thing to the list of things Yamato and I compete for. I don't want her to feel like she has to give up Yamato to make me happy. I mean, as long as she's happy with someone else, shouldn't I be happy too? Most guys would have been over that question by now, and have an answer to that question, but I don't. I don't know whether to be happy for her or to wallow in self-pity, to think that I'm no good because the love of my life is in love with someone else.

As I'm thinking about this, I'm walking down a pathway in the park, reminding myself of the days the original seven Digidestined were looking for the eighth child. I really don't know why I'm here. Normally I only come here with my friends right after school, but it's midnight and I'm alone. I like the feeling of being alone right now. It gives me the chance to think in peace; I can dream about the way I would want my life to be like, and I can dream of what it would be like to be with Mimi. I continue walking down the path, keeping my eyes to the pathway, not really paying attention to where I was going.

That's probably why I didn't notice the crying figure run past me as I crossed the street as I left the park, and why I didn't see the speeding drunk driver heading right for me.

The noise of the screeching tires and the pain of being hit and thrown to the ground be a speeding car were what I remember most of the accident. My last thoughts were of Mimi though; I'll give you all that. I was thinking of how I wished she could see me now, laying sprawled out in the middle of the street, my own blood everywhere around me. All I knew was that I was going to die if I didn't get any medical attention soon, and that Mimi would have Yamato to comfort her at my funeral. Take good care of her Yamato, I know you will…

I slowly slipped in and out of the darkness that was unconsciousness, only able to focus on the pain that racked my body. The last thing I thought I was going to remember was someone screaming "Oh my God!" at the top of their lungs at the sight of me. I really thought that this was going to be the end, as I let the darkness consume me. I didn't care if I died now; I had probably already outlived my usefulness. I welcomed the darkness like it was a friend I hadn't seen in the longest time. I never expected to wake up again, not in the street where I was hit, but on the sidewalk, nor did I expect Mimi of all people to be sitting next to me, with the saddest expression on her face, near tears.

But why was she near tears? Were they for me? They couldn't be for me; she doesn't love me, why would she be so upset over me being hit by a car? I didn't care anymore—there she was, here by my side. That's all that mattered to me. "M-Mimi?" I asked once I was able to use my voice again.

She looked shocked that she heard my voice, even more so it looks like she thought she had imagined me saying something. "It is you!" I exclaim without as much trouble, but seconds after I do so, I was hit with a coughing fit.

"Taichi! You're awake! Just hold on a little longer, the ambulance should be here in a few minutes," she told me, leaning in slightly, trying to hide her happiness that I was alive. She began whispering something to me, her whole body shaking with tears as she talked to me. Something about Yamato and her having a fight with him. Him saying that she didn't love him, that she loved someone else. I couldn't concentrate on the actual words; it was too hard for my dying brain to comprehend. Instead, I listened to the tone of her voice.

"Mimi, the ambulance is here, they're going to need to take Tai away now," another voice whispered from above her. I focused my attention on the location of the voice, and I realized it was Yamato. His expression was stony, but I caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

Mimi understood what he said, and turns to him, saying something to him. I didn't catch it as my vision was starting to go black again. She began saying something to me as the paramedics carefully lift me onto the body board, but I really can't hear her, no matter how much I want to. My injuries are taking control of my body once again, but the last thing I was actually able to hear was "I love you, Taichi," coming from Mimi. That was all I needed to die as happy…


End file.
